Raven's Gate Fan Made Movie
Raven's Gate became a live action film but it got cancelled because Raven's Gate the Movie is fanmade, it was not their rights to make the movie... About Raven's Gate Film The Cast and Crew didn't call the movie Raven's Gate, instead they called it Raven's Gate the Indepedent Movie, some of crew were fan made actors and were wrongly acting for the movie's rights... thumb|left|300px|Raven's Gate the Movie Trailer 1 Plot Matt Freeman is a fourteen year old boy who lives in Ipswich with his aunt, Gwenda Davis. While living with his aunt, he breaks into a warehouse filled with electronic equipment with his friend, Kelvin Johnson. After they get caught, Matt is sent to Yorkshire on the L.E.A.F. ('L'iberty and 'E'ducation'A'''chieved through '''F'ostering) Project, which involves sending troubled children into the countryside to get away from city temptations. Matt's foster parent is a woman named Jayne Deverill, who lives on a farm with a strange farmhand named Noah, who doesn't talk much. When Matt goes down to the nearby village of Lesser Malling on an errand for Mrs Deverill he receives a warning from a strange man. The man warns him to get away from Lesser Malling before it is too late. So Matt tries to escape, and while trying to find some money he goes into Mrs Deverill's bedroom and finds a copy of the police report detailing his parents' deaths and hisclairvoyant powers. Matt tries to escape Hive Hall by stealing the bike of Mrs Deverill's missing husband. He tries to ride away, but finds it impossible to escape, because which ever way he goes, he always ends up back at the same intersection in the forest he started at. He hears strange whispers and sees a light in the trees. Later, Matt tries to escape again, but this time through the nearby woods, where he saw lights the night before. He discovers Omega One, an abandoned nuclear power station, in the woods and meets the man from Lesser Malling again. The man introduces himself as Tom Burgess, gives Matt a charm that prevents him from going in circles like before, and tells Matt to meet him at his house. Matt visits his house the next day and finds Tom Burgess murdered, with the words "Raven's Gate" painted on the wall in red. Matt runs away as fast as possible, then finds the police and tells them what he saw. They go back to the house where a woman named Miss Creevy says that Tom Burgess has gone to tend to his sheep and visit someone far away. He shows the police officers the scene where he saw Tom Burgess's body, but finds nothing. The words painted on the wall have been painted over. Matt rides down to the library in Greater Malling, the next town on from Lesser Malling, to get information about Raven's Gate. He finds a book by someone called Elizabeth Ashwoud, but the chapter on Raven's Gate is ripped out. When he searches on the Internet, an instant-mail box appears, and a man called Professor Sanjay Dravid talks to him, asking Matt who he is. Matt tells him his name, then the pop-up window disappears. The librarian tells Matt to go to the Greater Malling Gazette to find articles on Raven's Gate, and there he meets Richard Cole, a young journalist working there. Matt tells his story to him, but Cole doesn't believe him. And oddly, when he leaves the Gazette he finds Mrs Deverill waiting for him with Noah. They forcefully take Matt back to Hive Hall. Later that night, Matt wakes up to see another light coming from Omega One, even though he found out from the gazette that it hadn't been used in 20 years. Matt knows something is going on and explores the woods. Near the power station he finds an old witchcraft ceremony going on with all the inhabitants of Lesser Malling involved. The power station lights are coming on and men are carrying materials into the building. Matt is noticed and Mrs Deverill summons some gruesome hounds from a fire to kill Matt. While Matt is being chased, he accidentally falls into a bog and begins to sink. Richard Cole arrives and rescues him, as Matt had used his power to call for help. The dogs arrive and Richard kills them by getting a can of gasoline stuffed with a handkerchief, lights it of fire, then throws it at the dogs setting them on fire. They then go back to Richard's house in York. Richard now believes Matt's story because he remembers Omega One and says there were sections of the story he "couldn't get out of his head". Since Matt suspects that there is something odd about Omega One, they meet with the engineer who designed and built it, Sir Michael Marsh, but find out nothing except for how a nuclear power plant works. Matt and Richard then go to visit Elizabeth Ashwood, the author of the book in the library. Elizabeth Ashwood is revealed to have died, but her daughter Susan is there. She advises them to go meet Professor Sanjay Dravid in London after Matt demanding to know about Raven's Gate. She also tells them that she and Dravid are part of an organization known as the Nexus. Richard and Matt travel to the Natural History Museum in South Kensington. Dravid tells Matt about the Old Ones. They were dark creatures who survived on human misery many years ago, and once wanted to rule the world, but were transported to another dimension by five children with supernatural powers. The Five, or the Gatekeepers, as they are also known, then built Raven's Gate to hold the evil creatures away. According to Dravid, Mrs Deverill and the villagers of Lesser Malling are part of a group of witches who seek the return of the Old Ones by opening Raven's Gate using witchcraft. Dravid tells Matt that he is a part of one of the five children who defeated the Old Ones, and has inherited their powers while Mrs Deverill and the citizens of Lesser Malling, who are all descendants of witches and warlocks, want to sacrifice him on the night of Roodmas, the day black magic is most powerful. Richard doesn't believe Dravid and begins to leave with Matt. But as Professor Dravid returns to his office to contact the Nexus and get his keys, he is attacked and walks out of his office with a cut in his neck and dies. Richard quickly takes his keys, but then is also attacked by dinosaur skeletons in the museum and at that moment millions of skeleton dinosaurs turn to life and attempt to kill Matt and Richard. Richard is trapped by a diplodocus's rib cage and then crushed by a girder. Matt is recaptured by Mrs Deverill, who animated the dinosaurs to kill them. Matt wakes in the barn at Hive Hall, and to escape he slowly removes the floorboards in his room with a make-shift chisel. When Noah enters the room to take Matt to Mrs Deverill, he falls through the hole made by Matt, which was covered by a rug, and dies because he fell on his sickle. Matt runs away to the road, and a car comes towards him. It is the nuclear scientist who built Omega One, Sir Michael Marsh. But then Matt realises that Sir Michael is a traitor, working with the inhabitants of Lesser Malling, and Sir Michael explains that he was the one who bought the power station's uranium in the first place. Matt is taken inside Omega One, and realizes that it was built where Raven's Gate once stood. Richard Cole survived the ordeal at the museum and has been recaptured by the witches. They are taken to the inner sanctum, where Matt and the villagers are held in a magical protective circle, but Richard is left outside it to die in the heat. Sir Michael Marsh reveals that he needs Matt's blood to complete the black magic ritual that will open Raven's Gate. Marsh is about to stab the knife into Matt when Matt focuses on his powers and surprisingly stops the knife. He defeats Marsh and frees himself and Richard. They escape to the lower levels of the power station but are followed by Mrs Deverill. She knocks out Richard and is about to kill Matt when Richard recovers and shoves Deverill into a pool of radioactive acid. Then they escape from Omega One by jumping into an underground river under the building. Back in the inner sanctum, the station's levels are at critical mass. The villagers panic and run out of the protective circle, killing them all and leaving Sir Michael Marsh alone. Marsh then realises there is a tiny drop of Matt's blood on the knife and stabs down with the knife, causing Raven's Gate to break and explode open. The King of the Old Ones climbs out of the portal and crushes Sir Michael to death. The power station then overloads and explodes, but all the heat and radiation is sucked into the gate, taking the Old Ones with it. The portal and the Gate are sealed and the Old Ones are once again trapped in their separate dimension. Matt ends up living with Richard in York. They get a visit from Fabian, a member of The Nexus, who has come to talk to him about a second gate in Peru. Richard doesn't want to go through all this again, but Matt explains he has no choice because he is a Gatekeeper and, as the Old Ones will break out again, it is his destiny to stop them. Movie Plot: The movie plot was quite the same but the scenes weren't in the movie and the film has been cancelled and go down below for more information of the cancellation of Raven's Gate the Movie... Cast and Crew The Cast of Raven's Gate Film is very unknown and the Crew people are Redline Studios and Director and CEO of K.O.S. Productions.The cast were fan people, and they were wrongly acting for the movie's rights... thumb|250px|right|Redline Studios Presentation and Entertainment 0.jpg|Concept Production Picture of Raven's Gate the Movie About the Release Date The actual release date of the film was March 2010, then got delayed May 2010. Redline Studios delayed the film again to July 2010 and the film gave the first trailer that was released on August 25, 2009 and then they made another trailer which was released on December 1, 2009 and then K.O.S. Productions got the film cancelled... About the Cancellation of Raven's Gate the Independent Film (Fan Made movie) The film has been cancelled because K.O.S. Productions said "due to a recent problem the film has been canceled. i am sorry but for the scenes that were finish i will put﻿ those online. im sorry about the film for the fans." "I belive that everyone is getting the wrong idea about this. This is an Independent﻿ non profit fan film of the book, Please don't post unpleasant comments, i will take criticism but not disturbing things thank you." The film got cancelled around 2009 - 2010, "Raven's Gate Trailer 2" was the last video K.O.S. Productions posted and then the film got cancelled.... Copyright Privileges Ever since the fanmade movie got released, everyone complained that it sucked and it was fanmade. K.O.S. Productions stole some Copyright of Raven's Gate without asking the creator of Raven's Gate. K.O.S. Productions quited and left. They gave up, and knew they made a stupid mistake. Now the fanmade movie remains on youtube and elsewhere... thumb|right|400px|Raven's Gate the Movie Trailer 2 Real Raven's Gate Film? Anthony Horowitz might suggest to make a Raven's Gate film after he's done the series of the gatekeepers books. Its rumored that Raven's Gate the Movie is coming out in theatres 2014, but that rumor revealed that it was a lie. Anthony Horowitz tweeted to someone while the person was asking: "When is Raven's Gate the Movie coming out?" Anthony Horowitz tweeted/answered: "No Hollywood Interest, but you never know!" It could be possible for Raven's Gate to become a movie if there's Hollywood Interest. Trivia *Anthony Horowitz tweeted to someone while the person was asking: "When is Raven's Gate the Movie coming out?" Anthony Horowitz tweeted/answered: "No Hollywood Interest, but you never know!" It could be possible for Raven's Gate to become a movie if there's Hollywood Interest. *The Actor of Matthew Freeman in Raven's Gate the Movie (Fanmade which is this page) might have been Devon Bostick playing the role of him. See Also K.O.S. Productions Youtube Channel External Links The Power of Five Website The Power of Five Official Website Category:Browse Category:Template documentation